


Amethyst Remembrance

by Izzu



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-23
Updated: 2004-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposting my old piece from FF. Pardon the childish prose</p>
    </blockquote>





	Amethyst Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my old piece from FF. Pardon the childish prose

_"Monster! Deathbringer!"_

_No…! Don't call me that!_ , cried the young boy silently as he felt tears flowing from his eyes. Young Tsuzuki ran blindly ahead of him as he felt sharp stones hit him, all over his body. Stones that was thrown by those very people that were chasing him behind.

_"Get away from us! Accursed child!"_

_I'm sorry… I've tried my best to help…_

The young boy cried again as he stumbled over a ledge and rolled down the hill. Pain shot all over his body as the young one collapsed softly on the rough ground.

_"What do you want! Maki died because of you! It was your fault! You hounds of Satan!"_

_"Why did you killed us! We have done nothing to you! Give us back our lives!!"_

_I'm sorry... I really am! I didn't want all this to happen. I only wanted to be normal!_

_"Don't you get it, Asato? You're this beautiful flower in the middle. To grow beautifully, these other buds must be eliminated... right, Asato-?"_

_Shut up... shut up!_

Young Tsuzuki opened his teary eyes to a strange surroundings around him. Unable to move his limbs, he merely stayed as he is. A lone firefly rested on the tip of his fingers...

_All I ever wanted from you all..._

The boy smiled as he watched the little firefly flickering its light brightly towards him as if urging him to be strong...

_...is to be..._

xxx

EnMaCho, meeting room...

"Tsuzuki-san… Tsuzuki-san… wake up…", said Tatsumi as he gently shook the sleeping shinigami awake. Tsuzuki blinked in confusion at him. 

"Aah?! Tatsumi?", he asked blankly, mind still not present in the room. 

Tatsumi smiled softly at him as he sat beside him. "What is it? You were crying in your sleep," Tatsumi asked again as Tsuzuki immediately wiped away the tears that was still clinging on his cheeks. He frowned.

_Please don't cry... I can't bear it to see your eyes glistening with tears again_ , thought Tatsumi in his heart as Tsuzuki tried to act cheerful in front of him.

Tsuzuki stared blankly at him.  _Why did you always had that look whenever I cried in front of you?_ , he thought suddenly as he shook his head abruptly.

"Waa... it's nothing... eh, where's everyone?", he said suddenly, blushing as he glanced around, trying to change the topic of conversation. Tatsumi just shook his head at him as he waved his hand around.

"The meeting was already over, an hour ago… Even Kurosaki-kun has gone to the library-", he answered plainly.

Tsuzuki sighed. "Aa… I must have slept during half of it-", he said as both of them walked into their office room. But even as he said that, he couldn't fool Tatsumi who had noticed the troubled expression on his face. Eager to find out what was really troubling the other, Tatsumi chanced again for another question.

"Did you dreamed something terrible just now?", he said as Tsuzuki's eyes widened. He chuckled nervously.

"N-ah, I didn't... Don't worry about me-", said Tsuzuki half-heartedly as he adjusted his wristwatch on his right hand.

Tatsumi noticed the gesture as he tried to console the other shinigami.  _Is it... about that time? Or your past...? Tsuzuki... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..._

Suddenly Tsuzuki jumped up, startling Tatsumi in the process.

"Ah… _no_! I'm late! Nee-chan will get angry! Tatsumi... sorry!", cried Tzuzuki.

Tatsumi was pzzled. "Haa?! What's the hurry?", asked Tatsumi as the other stammered.

"Nee-chan told me yesterday that I must meet her today at GensouKai or she will-not-cook-me-any-more delicious sweets in the future! Maa... I don't want that!", he cried again as he stumbled to the floor headfirst as he was trying to run straight towards the door. Tatsumi helped him up as he chuckled silently at his ex-partner's clumsiness.

He shook hishead as he watched Tsuzuki fled across the corridors. Tatsumi was just about to heave a sigh of relief when Tsuzuki popped his head in again.

"-umm, Tatsumi… thanks", chirped Tsuzuki. Thinking that Tsuzuki was thanking him for helping him up just now, he merely nodded. 

Tatsumi wondered to himself about the purpose for Suzaku to say such things to Tsuzuki  as he glanced upon a calendar on Watari's desk nearby. An old memory returned to his mind as he rushed to call out to Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki-san! Wait a minute!", he called out as Tsuzuki froze.

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses as the other fearfully turned around to face him. "After you finished with the business over there, return here at once! I have _something_  I needed you to help me with," ordered the secretary as Tsuzuki grimaced.

"But... Tatsumi-", he whined as dark aura immediately surrounded Tatsumi's presence.

 _ **"YOU WILL COME OR FACE THE INEVITABLE**!_ ", snarled Tatsumi dangerously as Tsuzuki's cringed.

"...okay," squeaked Tsuzuki meekly as he hastily fled the halls.

xxx

Gensoukai, gate entrance.

Tsuzuki peered around him for any sign of Suzaku, only to find Tohda waiting for him. Overwhelmed by relief, he immediately lunged forward to glomp the shikigami. Tohda stiffly stood still as Tsuzuki nuzzled his face on his chest.

"Aah…. Tohda! Thank goodness it's you!", Tsuzuki cried happily as he pulled himself away.

"You were late," said Tohda tonelessly as Tsuzuki sighed. Despite the cold tone, he knew that Tohda cared about him. So he never really minded the way Tohda coldly treated him.

"I'm sorry. I've overslept... and  _Chief_  was droning endlessly on the job we did and the cost that was pilling every time I destroyed something. But at least, I remembered to come here quickly! I just hope... nee-chan won't get mad with me-", Tsuzuki said hastily.

By this time, Tsuzuki seemed to have grown smaller in size as Tohda looked at him, bewildered.

" _ **MAD**?_  IT'S MORE THAN THAT...  **TSUZUKI-KUUUUN** "

Instantly Tsuzuki squeaked loudly and clung on Tohda's back as a fiery aura that surrounded Suzaku crept nearer towards them.

Fires of rage seemed to flicker in her eyes as she leered towards Tsuzuki. "Don't you hide behind him, you coward!" drawled Suzaku as Tsuzuki instantly burst into tears.

The aura around Suzaku quickly vanished as she dashed towards Tsuzuki, who had collapsed on the ground. Tohda crouched beside him silently as Tsuzuki cried his heart out. Suzaku gently wiped the tears from his eyes as she leaned over him in concern. 

"Tsuzuki... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry-", said Suzaku soothingly as she noticed something else. "-or was something bothering you?"

Tsuzuki looked up at her and almost tried to deny it before Suzaku gave him  _Don't-try-to-lie-to-me-coz-you-know-I-won't-buy-it_ look. Seeing no other way that he could run or deny, he lunged to hug Suzaku. Suzaku, who not surprisingly had expected this, caressed Tsuzuki's face lovingly as Tsuzuki continued to cry.

"I just had this dream, no, a nightmare. Of that time... when I was small. When they threw those stones at me and-"

"Shh... you don't have to say it aloud...", said Suzaku as she patted his head, "...it's alright now, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you here. Not while I'm with you, especially! And today, most importantly, you shouldn't be spending your day just crying, you know? This  _day_  especially!"

Tsuzuki stopped crying in his confusion as he stared at her. "What-? What's so special about this day?", he asked dumbly. 

Suzaku sighed in exasperation. "You forgot, isn't it? Today was a very special day-"

xxx

Few minutes later...

"Let's go then!", cried Tsuzuki as he urged Suzaku to go on. The female shikigami laughed as the crying face immediately changed into a cheerful child. Both of them headed towards TenkuuKyuu. Tohda stood still as the two walked away. Tsuzuki turned around as he noticed him not moving.

"TOHDAAAA-! You're COMING WITH ME!', cried Tsuzuki as he practically dragged the serpent shikigami with him while he tried to catch up with Suzaku, who had sped away. Tohda stammered as Tsuzuki pulled him away so forcefully that he had to follow him along.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki... you don't have to. Even if I wasn't there, it makes no difference!  _Not like I'm truly welcomed there-_ ", he said as he chanced a glance towards Suzaku. Tsuzuki stopped and stared intently towards Tohda for several seconds. He pouted in mock anger at him.

"I won't feel that I could enjoy myself if anyone of my companions not present! Especially you!  _Please?_!", cried Tsuzuki as Tohda's confused features softened.

 _Tsuzuki... you... for me_ , thought Tohda as he let Tsuzuki dragged him on until they were nearly behind Suzaku.

"-Ooi! Stop jabbering and let's go!", hollered Suzaku as she glared at  _both_  of them. "And Tohda... I have it easy with you today, just for Tsuzuki's sake. Let's go!", she said as she marched off, leaving the two behind. Tohda smiled as he realized that this is how Suzaku wanted to say to him that she would like him to come along.

Tsuzuki merely shrugged at Tohda as he spoke, "You're coming, right?" Tohda merely nodded as they walked away...

xxx

Meanwhile, back in JuOhCho, Hisoka and Watari was stricken with amazement as they silently watched Tatsumi busied himself in the kitchen for what seemed to be a banquet he's making. Curious, but afraid that they would face the wrath of the vicious EnMaCho secretary, Watari took his chance to voice his question.

"Tatsumi... what are you doing!", asked Watari timidly.

"Cooking... what else!", he said coldly as he absentmindedly poured his ice cream mixture into a plastic container of which he placed it into the freezer. Watari sighed as Hisoka gave him the  _you-asked-for-it_  look.

"I see that but isn't this too mu-"

"Aah... it's ready!", cried Tatsumi as the timer of the oven rang. 

"What's ready?", asked Watari again, completely forgetting his last comment on Tatsumi's behavior. Both of them watched him in interest as Tatsumi took out a medium-sized chocolate cake out of the oven. 

"What the-?" cried Hisoka as Tatsumi poured some melted chocolate he prepared before on top of the cake, of which he had placed it onto another serving plate. He started tasting a little of his melted chocolate to ensure the taste and smiled when it tasted quite right.

"Tsuzuki would love this!", he said as he started to decorate the cake, beautifully.

"You made all of this for Tsuzuki?", the two of them shrieked in surprise as Tatsumi started putting icing on the cake. Watari crept closer to see what he did.

"Haa-pppy Biiirth-day, Tsuzuki?", he gasped as Tatsumi suddenly pushed him aback roughly. Hisoka also gasped as he heard Watari's exclaim.

"I-it's Tsuzuki's birthday! T-today?", he gasped in shock as Tatsumi turned around to face them, stopping for a little while to speak as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yes... it is. You've been his partner for so long... don't you know?", said Tatsumi as Hisoka shook his head. But then, Tatsumi sighed again in amusement. "But then again... he must have forgotten this. Oh well... Suzaku at least would remind him, like always..."

"But... where IS Tsuzuki-san?", asked Watari as Tatsumi shrugged. "In GensouKai. Suzaku must have made a party for him as usual when she's free. Tsuzuki practically gone panic when he realized that he was late on meeting her..."

"But... wouldn't Tsuzuki be staying longer over there for his party? Then, he wouldn't know that you've prepared a lot for him..." reasoned Watari.

"NO! HE WILL COME... OR HE WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!', said Tatsumi as he laughed menacingly. Both Watari and Hisoka crouched in the corner of the kitchen, afraid.

xxx

At Tenkuu Castle...

SohRyu watched silently from his seat as Tsuzuki ran around happily with Tohda as Byakko and Suzaku tried to make him eat more of the sweets already prepared. 

SohRyu sighed. "She seemed to place her bet on this party to cheer Tsuzuki up again. That Suzaku-"

Kijin glanced towards his father as he wondered about this statement. "Why did you say that... father?", asked Kijin as SohRyu's eyes kept watching the shinigami.

"Tsuzuki and Tohda... their fates almost similar, yet she couldn't help them to be free of it completely. But at least for Tsuzuki, I'm glad she could do something to ease his sorrows a little-", he said as Kijin stared his father with confusion and wonder...

xxx

Tsuzuki laughed happily as he saw that even Tohda was enjoying himself in this party made for him. And boy, he's glad too that Suzaku and Tohda didn't start another fight again. He darted towards Suzaku as she was about to bring in some more of her delicious cooking. She gasped as she felt him hugging her from behind. "Thanks... nee-chan!", sighed Tsuzuki as she smiled, putting the tray aside.

"It's my pleasure... I always wanted to make you happy. I wanted you to know that we loved you-"

"And I loved you too... nee-chan!"

Tsuzuki felt a tug on his shirt as he saw that Tenkou was clinging to him. "Come on, Tsuzuki-sama! Play with me-", cried the little girl as Tsuzuki picked her up.

"I will... Tenkou-chan!", said Tsuzuki as he smiled.

"Let's play!"

xxx

Several hours later, in Meifu...

Tatsumi was waiting patiently outside the sakura groove as he looked for signs of Tsuzuki. The others, were hiding nearby to not let themselves be his victims of frustrations until Tsuzuki's arrival. Fortunately, Tsuzuki's whistling was heard as he sauntered across the groove. His eyes widened as he saw Tatsumi and all of the things he had prepared behind him.

"Tatsumi! You-!"

"Happy birthday... Tsuzuki-san," said Tatsumi as the others gradually come out from their hiding place as to let him see them. Tsuzuki was making some kind of muffled sounds under his breath as the realization hit him. All his friends and co-workers were all standing in front of him to celebrate his birthday! Even the presence of Earl had not distressed him. Tsuzuki collapsed to the ground, crying as Tatsumi, Hisoka, Watari and Konoe KaCho rushed to his side.

"Tsuzuki-san... are you alright! Forgive me if you had not expected this... I had meant this as a surprise for you-", said Tatsumi as Hisoka butted in.

"Stop crying... you IDIOT! It's not like we're abusing you here!"

"Tsuzuki-kun, it's alright... it's not like we'll cut off your salary for this-", said Konoe as Watari nodded.

"Yeah, especially since it's Tatsumi who had prepared everything for you-"

Tsusuki looked up to face Tatsumi in a very confused comprehension. "Really-? Tatsumi? You did this all... for me? Why-?", he gasped as Tatsumi dragged him away, followed by the others as the party started.

As they walked, Tatsumi replied, "-because you're my friend, idiot!"

Tsuzuki turned puppy-like at the sight of all the food in front of him (where most of it were his favorites!) and gasped in delight. "This is... great. But Tatsumi... you shouldn't have done this. I'm not worth all of this-", said Tsuzuki as he watched everyone wishing him happy birthday and eating happily.

"Idiot-", said Tatsumi coldly. "-You are not  _nothing_! Don't ever looked down on yourself ever again," he said again as he brushed off past him to serve Tsuzuki his cake. Tsuzuki accepted the offer willingly.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have said that. Thanks... Tatsumi," he said as Tatsumi gave him a smile...

xxx

_In the depth of darkness I continued to live..._

_Hoping for that light that never came..._

_But in this lifetime, the time did surface..._

_I thank you all, my dearest of all..._

Tsuzuki smiled by himself as the thought passed him as he happily savored his chocolate cake while repeating to himself that this was not a dream. He thought of the previous dream he had before all of this excitement happened and he wondered if all that worry was meaningless...

_"Tsuzuki-san... is something wrong?"_

_"You don't look well...Tsuzuki-san..."_

_"You cannot forget me..."_

Tsuzuki quickly shook off the memory of the phantom of Muraki that he saw at the Castle of Candles before as he focused on being happy on his birthday.  _I cannot make them worry anymore about me..,_  he repeated to himself as he thought of his friends and colleagues and his shikigamis who had done everything to make him happy. He sighed...

 

 

_Acceptance, that's all I ever wanted..._

_Therefore, thanks everyone..._

_This will be one of my happiest moment in my life..._

 


End file.
